


Unwanted Fall

by ReaderXLit (faraandmera)



Category: Fire Emblem Echoes: Mou Hitori no Eiyuu Ou | Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Other, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22930042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faraandmera/pseuds/ReaderXLit
Summary: "Can I get Clive falling for Lukas s.o? Maybe lukas noticing?
Relationships: Clive/Reader, Lukas/Reader
Kudos: 12





	Unwanted Fall

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted to tumblr on august 14th 2018

It’s an accident. Really, no one- at least, no one with a moral compass- would do it on purpose. No one would _want_ to fall for someone else’s partner, and certainly not when that “someone else,” was a good friend.

So it’s an accident.

It doesn’t happen right away, of course. When you’re first introduced to the Deliverance by Lukas, it isn’t immediately obvious to Clive that it’s going to happen. (Or, really, you’re introduced to the Deliverance by other members of the group who were told first, and who couldn’t keep quiet long enough for Lukas to do so himself.)

It doesn’t happen right away. The first sign come in the middle of the war- right after Alms arrival- when you stop a witch from getting the better of Clive. He gives you his thanks, to which you nod, and you both continue on your way. It doesn’t mean anything, he thinks. The racing in his chest can be attributed to his nearly losing his life, of course. Never mind that such a thing is a regular occurrence, or that he’s learned to ignore that particular feeling.

It doesn’t mean anything.

Clive would be lying, if it didn’t become more obvious over time. Still, he ignores his feelings for many reasons. The war, for one. A distraction of such a sort wouldn’t do in such a situation. Then, there’s the fact that this source of that feeling is already in a relationship. With his friend and commrad in battle, Lukas.

So he ignores it, anyway.

Then everything is over. Then, Alm and Celica are leading Valentia into a new age, and there’s only so many things to put his attention on to ignore it. Then, interactions off of the battle field become more likely, and frequent, despite his attempts to avoid you.

It really is an accident. And he’s going to ignore it. Continue on like it’s not true, and not acknowledge it at all.

“How long have you been in love with them?” Lukas’ tone is calm, casual even. Yet, it sends Clive into a panic, reaching for denials. Because he can’t acknowledge it- snaps his gaze away from you and to Lukas- so how can Lukas?

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Clive.” There’s a simplicity to the way Lukas speaks. One Clive is familiar with, has listened to for years, and one that tells him everything he needs to know. No matter if this bothers him, Lukas isn’t _mad_. His anger is much colder, in tone, and Clive is relieved by that.

“I don’t know. And- I would never-”

“I know.” Lukas laughs, but the humor is lost on Clive. “I understand.”

He’s not angry, but then he meets Clive’s eyes and everything he needs to say is there. He isn’t angry at Clive’s feelings, nor has he lost any faith in the other, but this isn’t something he’s just accepted. Isn’t something he wants to be true- Clive doesn’t want it to be either- and isn’t something he’ll tolerate if Clive ever chooses to act on it.

“You don’t have to worry,” Clive says, adverting his gaze. “I wouldn’t dream of acting.”

“Then, I suppose that’s all I can ask of you.”

Clive nods, and Lukas leaves. He watches Lukas walk over to you, and start conversation. Your laughter draws his attention for a second, before he turns away and leave.

It was an accident. Because no one- certainly not Clive- would ask to fall for their friends partner. So he pushes his feelings aside, not for the first or the last time, and finds some way to occupy his time. Some distraction, now that the war is over. And thanks the years since it’s ending, for Lukas’ friendship, or he doubts their conversation would have gone as easily.


End file.
